Never Say Never
by Dazzling Duo
Summary: AU: Angel is a father to four, AI and the Scoobies work together, and season four pretty much didn't happen. A new series by Lorelai Anastasia and Ivorycat. Please read and review.


Title: Never Say Never 

Summary: AU: Angel and Buffy are parents, AI and the Scooby gang have joined together, and Connor was never kidnapped by Wesley or Holtz so season four pretty much never happened.

Rating: PG may change later.

NOTE: We don't own the Angel or Buffy characters. We just have fun with them.

                                                       CHAPTER 1 

          It was quiet, unusually quiet at the Angel household. Sixteen-year-old Connor Angel sat in the den, on the computer, logged into the Internet. Upstairs twelve-year-old Willie Angel played with the youngest Angel, six-year-old Latrice. Julia Angel sat in the attic examining one of her parent's crossbows.

          The fifteen-year-old girl adored slaying weapons. She felt like they were just made for her. Each weapon just seemed to fit so well in Julia's hands. Jules climbed on top of the table she sat at, aimed the crossbow at a full body mirror, getting a look at a teenaged girl with golden blonde hair, hazel eyes, and her father's near pale complexion. She shot an arrow out of the crossbow, missing her target by a couple inches.

"Shoot," Jules muttered, taking a huge leap off the table.

          Julia nearly jumped when she heard wild screams run pass the attic door. She went over and peeked her head out the door to see what was happening. Will chased Latrice down the hall, the little girl shrieking. Latrice ran down the stairs into the living room where Buffy and Angel sat on the couch cuddling and watching TV.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Latrice screamed, jumping in between the two, catching them by surprise.

Will ran in then.

Buffy sighed as Latrice crawled into Angel's lap.

"William," said Buffy, stretching the boy's full name. "What are you doing?"

"She was in my room again," Willie replied, pointing at Latrice.

Angel put a hand on Latrice's brown haired head, pulling her face up to meet his. "Were you bothering him?"

"No," Latrice replied, pure sugar in her voice. Angel raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes." She sat up. "But he was chasing me."

"She kept phasing through my door," Will growled.

"Latrice, we've told you about walking through your brothers and sister's walls without asking," Buffy sighed exasperatedly. "In fact, we told you that this morning."

Latrice smiled. "But it's fun."

Willie sighed frustrated. He hated it when Latrice's cuteness shown through.

"Trice," said Angel, putting his arm around his daughter. "Tell you what. If you behave yourself we'll do something fun tomorrow after school."

"OK," Latrice agreed eagerly. Her face turned forlorn quickly. "I don't wanna go to kindergarten tomorrow. It's stupid."

"You haven't even gone, yet," Buffy had to smile.

"I know already. Aunt Dawnie told me."

"You bloody chit," Will said, a slight British accent in his voice.

Angel gave his son a small glare. "You've been talking to Spike again."

Willie shrugged. "So what?"

"Both of you need to go to bed," said Angel, going into parental mode.

"Mean," Willie muttered, leaving the room.

"Come on, honey," said Buffy, lifting Latrice up, following her son out of the living room.

Julia walked in then, looking at her father skeptically. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing. Your sister was just playing around with her powers again."

          Jules shrugged, knowing how Latrice could be. She went over, sat on the couch, and snuggled next to Angel. Julia sighed, resting her head on his arm. They sat in silence for a few seconds before it finally hit Angel in the head that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Angel asked bluntly.

"What?" Jules looked up.

"Something's wrong. I can tell it."

Julia sighed again. Her dad's senses only seemed to improve as _she_ got older.

"High school," Julia finally replied. "The whole freshman thing. I don't know why but it's making me feel a little weird, with a side of freaked, and a little nervous wreck for dessert."

Angel chuckled a little. "Don't worry."

"I'm going to bed, Dad." She headed out. "Good night," Jules called as she exited the room.

          Angel leaned back where he sat, folding his arms behind his head in a comfortable position, reflected on everything that had happened. He was married to his soul mate, had four kids, a bigger "super hero" business, and even his shanshu thanks to a wizard whose daughter he'd saved. Angel had the things that he _never_ thought he'd have. It was strange waking up to an active household but it sure wasn't a bad strange.

          Jules walked into the den when she heard the sound of keys crunching. She saw her older brother still at the computer, typing his heart out. Jules walked over and looked over Connor's shoulder. He had typed in an address... www.babewithboobs.com. Jules started to giggle. Connor looked up, startled at his sister.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"What are you doing this time? I thought you had enough porn on this computer. Or, study notes, as you like to call the folder it's in."

Connor glared at her. "Go stick your head up your butt and leave me alone." He turned back to the computer.

Jules rolled her eyes at him and headed upstairs. When she got into her bedroom she grabbed the nearest stake she could find, went over to the window, pulled it open, and climbed down the tree that stood next to her window. Jules headed off in the direction of the park, knowing that that'd be a good place to find what she was looking for.

When she reached the neighborhood park, after a lot of running, she ran over to a bush, as she usually did. Jules looked up at the sky, chilly, moonlit, perfect night for patrolling. She suddenly heard what sounded like a conversation nearby. Jules lurked in the shadows of the bushes, so as not to be seen, and soon saw what she heard. A pair of vamps talking under a tree. Jules thought they both looked scrawny, even skinner than Spike.

"The blood counts been low lately," one was saying. "I haven't fed in nearly three days."

"I nearly got one today. Too bad the blasted sun was coming up and—" He sniffed the air. "Wait. I might get to make up for that one."

Holding her breath, Jules crept down, trying to hide herself. When she looked up again she saw that both vampires were gone. Jules formed a look of bewilderment over her face. Suddenly she felt herself get yanked up by her arm, becoming face to face with one of the vamps.

"Whatcha doin' out after dark, little nibbles?"

"None of your business." Jules managed to snatch her hand away, despite the vampire strength. "And hands off the blouse, it's silk." She attempted to stab it with the stake but the second vampire caught her wrist.

"Now that's not very nice," he said, slapping the stake out of her hand.

Jules didn't know what to do then. "Uh, you know, I really have to go. Later, guys." She raced out of the bushes, nearly tripping over small rocks as she dashed along. That's when she was suddenly knocked up against a tree. "Whoa!" She hit her back, landing on the grass with a soft thud. "Oh, man, sh—" She didn't have time to finish the swear word as the first vamp headed in her direction.

          The girl jumped up into a tree, grunting a little, until she reached the top, holding on tightly so as not to fall on her butt. She looked down and saw both vamps hovering under the tree. Jules knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them grabbed her and made her his slurpy. That's when Jules realized something. She was surrounded by wood. She snatched a twig out of a tree, careful with her aim, and managed to shoot it like an arrow through the vampire's heart. He was ash in a couple seconds. Jules grabbed another twig and looked down at the other vampire.

"Who's next?" she asked.

The vampire shrugged. "Wasn't that hungry. I can just raid the blood blank like everybody else." He walked off then, into the darkness.

Jules released a sigh of relief. "Simple," she said to herself. 

          When Jules climbed back into her window she pulled on a pair of pajamas, crashed into her bed, fell asleep, thumb in her mouth, snoozing the night away.

A/N: So what did you think? Please read and review and voice your opinion.


End file.
